Just a Dream
by singingturrets
Summary: A songfic that just came to me after listening to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood one day. DXS Please let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: Butch Hartman ownes DP, and Carrie Underwood owns the song, Just a Dream

A/N: This is in a completely different direction from my first story, besides this being a oneshot songfic. The song is meant to be a background for the story. It is meant to set the mood. So please listen to Just a Dream to understand what I was getting at when I wrote this.

**Just a Dream**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen._

_All dressed I white_

_going to the church that night._

All the memories that included him seemed to be rushing through her head at once: when they met, when they became friends, when they got together…, but the image that stood out amongst their whole life with one another was that day. She couldn't stop seeing him smiling at her from down the isle. She couldn't halt the voice that sounded to much like his whispering, "I do," in her ear. It was maddening.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

_Sixpence in a shoe,_

_Something borrowed something blue._

She had reread everything he had written to her about a dozen times in the course of two hours. After putting herself through that torture, she stared at a picture of him, wishing she could join him inside, grin like an idiot with him, be with him….

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears._

_Oh she just couldn't believe it._

It still wasn't making sense. This wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't be gone. He was so strong. He was-he was Danny Phantom. He wasn't supposed to die.

_She heard the trumpets _

_From the military band_

_And the flowers_

_Fell out of her hands._

His mother came and insisted that she stay with the rest the family. She couldn't refuse. Her body was moving to join her mother in law involuntarily. Though her mind screamed to be left alone, she went with the woman. She wanted to stay there, to suffer, to let the hurt kill her slowly, but she couldn't do that to the Fentons, to him.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever._

_Now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

She was falling apart. He left her. How could he. He promised. She wanted to hate him, to wish she never met him, but that meant never loving him. She didn't think it was possible for her to not love him. He was everything, a more part of herself than she even was. He was her husband, her life. She was losing the ability to think straight. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to know how long it would take before she lost it entirely.

_It's like I'm_

_Looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me._

_This is just a dream._

That explained it. She was dreaming. Any minute she would wake up in his arms. Maybe they shouldn't wait as long as they had planned to have kids. If this was real, they would have missed out on so much. She needed to talk to him about that. They needed to think more about their lives ahead, since she would wake up soon, any minute now.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray._

_Lord please lift his soul _

_And heal this hurt_

She didn't wake up.

Instead she found herself in a churchyard, hearing a man who didn't even know Daniel Fenton talk about his courage and love. He didn't know, but she couldn't bring herself to speak a word. If she spoke, she'd probably cry. She didn't want to cry. She needed to be stronger for him, but what if she couldn't? She had never been as strong as her best friend.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song _

_That she ever heard._

_And then they handed her _

_A folded up flag_

_And she held on _

_To all she had left of him._

_Oh and what could've been._

Jack Fenton handed her his son's jumpsuit. The one he had fought so many battles in, the one he had lost that last one in. The jumpsuit was a part of Danny. In a sense it was him, all that was left of the hero: a tattered jumpsuit. She clung to it for dear life, hoping desperately that he would fill the suit in and hold her back, tell her it was okay, even if just for a moment.

_And then the guns rang_

_One last shot_

_And it fell like_

_A bullet I her heart._

Amity Park saluted its fallen hero as they laid him in the cold earth. Samantha Fenton dropped the clothing she was clasping and fell to her knees. She sobbed, she screamed his name. She couldn't handle the loss. She had nothing now that he was gone. She didn't even have herself anymore.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever._

_Now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm_

_Looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me._

_This is just a dream._

"SAM, WAKE UP!"

She found herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes, ones that were looking at her in a worrisome stare. She just lost herself in them and cried. She grabbed him and held him with all the might she had, "Oh, Danny it was awful."

_This is just a dream_

"It was just a dream, Sam," her husband cooed, holding her with as equal enough force. "I'm here. I won't leave you."

"You don't know that."

With that tears formed in his eyes as well. She was right. He didn't know.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever._

_Now I'll never know._

_Ooh I'll never know_

_It's like I'm_

_Looking from a distance _

_Standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me._

But he was going to try his hardest to stay with her forever.

_This is just a dream_

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews would be nice. I want honesty.


End file.
